DCA: Deadly Criminal Anatomy
by Eoespio
Summary: *GREY'S ANATOMY CROSSOVER* The BAU and Surgeon's of SGMW Hospital Team up to away from the Dead. How does it all work out? Yep a Zombie story! Might turn it to RATED M for alot more Violence Pairings:EmilyxJJ, CalliexArizona, MarkxLexie,Maybe MorganxGaria


**A/N: I didn't really want to start a new story without finishing the other one. Those who are reading my other story. **_**'Traced'**_**, A Criminal Minds fanfiction about Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau (Romance,Drama). I am not going to leave it abandon. I am still working on it and im not done with it just yet. So do not worry. **

**I just... Really had to post up this story! **

**A while ago i had read a story.**_**'When hell is full' By Rocky Top**__**, **_**Which is my Favotire Greys Anatomy Fanfiction about Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins. ( Even Teddy and Addison. I never saw them like that together intill i read your story and i loved it! ). I want to Thank **_**Rocky Top**_**, for her very Well Written story. I also wanted to Thank those who have helped her! Like her BETA's and those who might of Inspired her in anyway. **

**I would like to say **_**Rocky Top**_**, you have inspired me to write this story. One reason being is that _(As Arizona would say) _**_** 'I have this weird thing for Chickens...'**_** but****I mean _Zombies_ =P. Another reason being i also have a thing for Greys Anatomy which is what brought me to this site. Looking for Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. I Love Calliope and Arizona. There my favorite couple. ****Zombies + Greys Anatomy = **_**'Super' **_**Win****. Thank you. **

**My Gift for all those Zombie Lovers, Greys Anatomy Lovers and Criminal Minds lovers!**

**Merry Late Christmas :) I hope you all had a wonderful, Christmas!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Criminal Minds or Greys Anatomy! :) It's just a Fanfiction, Don't sue me! :(**

* * *

><p>Quiet filled the room, No one talked. Blood and Dirt on there Scrubs, Shirts, Pants. They all stood in there places listening for movement outside. <em>Thudd..<em> Again? Everyone looked at eachother. Callie was the first to move from the small group, slowly trying not to make to much noise as she took each step on the wooden floor. Her hand moving down to a knife she kept in her pocket slowly unwraping it from a bloody cloth. Gripping the knife in one hand, shoving the cloth back in her pocket with the other.

_Thuddd... _

Callie stoped in her tracks. This time the sound came from behind the other wall. Everyone looked at eachother. Callie Shook her head slowly as she lifted her hand and pointed towards JJ. JJ had gave her a nod as she began to slowly walk towards the other side of the room. Callie looked towards the corner of the room where Arizona and Bailey both stood infront of 3 young looking boys who all seemed to look the same age.

William, Henry and Jack were hugging both Arizona and Baileys legs. Bailey looked down at them as she put her finger to her mouth slowly, silently telling them to be quiet. Kneeling down she put her hand over Williams head and pulled him into a hug. Looking at Henry and Jack she pulled them both into a hug aswell and whispered a ..._Shhhh..._ sound in there ears. Arizona had kneeled down next to them looking at Bailey then to the boys as she put her hand on here back's abit to calm them.

_Thudd... Thudd... _Could be heard, followed by a loud groaning sound.

All of there hearts seemed to stop. Callie took a deep breath, She was hoping not to hear that heart stopping, intense and from what it came from, frightening sound. It wasn't just one lone groan, there we're multiple.

They all stood in a small room which seemed to look like a Truama Hospital Exam room, It had Two doors. One on the left, The second on the right of the room. The somewhat long windows that were near the door had the're blinds down and shut. The smaller window on the doors were covered with cloth and tape.

JJ looked back at her son who was being held by the shorter women. Taking a deep breath she looked towards Callie who stood near the door on the right. JJ's hand moved over to her side pulling her shirt that was slightly covering her gun in its holister on her hip, up a little. Unclipping it abit so she could get ready and take it out if she needed it. She steppedforword towards the orther door.

Callie looked back towards JJ watching her abit, before glancing back and the others in the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath she looked back at her door. Slowly lifting her hand to the corner of the cloth that was taped down covering the window on the door. she carefully pulled it up a little making a small hole to take a peek. Trying not to make to much movement, not wanting to get noticed. JJ was carefully doing the same thing.

Callie looked through the tiny opening, pulling back she quickly pressed the tape back down against the door to keep it closed. Stepping back she closed her eyes and took a deep breath she turned and looked to JJ who was closing the small opening. Looking back at her. Callie lifted her hand and held up five of her fingers. JJ lifted her own hand in reply and held up Two fingers.

Callie frowned and closed her eyes for a second, JJ had slowly made her way to the others in the corner. Callie had followed her quietly as she softly spoke once they we're all close to eachother so only they could hear her.

" We need to get moving.. "

" We do.. " JJ spoke softly aswell.

" What about the other's they..."

" We can take the two out that door... , " Callie had interrupted Arizona. " while there aren't so much... if we wait... "

"If we wait longer, We could end up getting trapped if more come... " JJ sighed as she looked down at her son who was still being held closely by the shorter women.

" Mark... He said if we can't get to the Cafeteria," Callie had reached her hand out abit placing it on Arizonas arm. "We need find a way to get to our appartment.. and he will meet us there.. "

" I honestly think it's our best opition... Mark is with Emily.. and the other's.." JJ nodded watching Callie before steping around arizona abit to get to her son

" I agree. " Bailey spoke softly as she looked back down to the kids releasing them abit as JJ Embraced both Jack and Henry whispering softly in there ears.

" We can do this.. " Callie spoke softly her eyes still on, Arizona she had leaned in and kissed Arizonas forhead. " Mark.. will get sofia, and he will make sure nothing happen's to her. "

"Okay... " Arizona soft softly as she steped forword towards Callie.

" Okay. " Callie replied softly as she wraped her arms around Arizona, Embracing her tightly. " We're going to get out of this, we're going to hold our Daughter again." Callie Kissed Arizona forhead again. " and find out what the hell is going on. "

* * *

><p>Emily looked at the door's gritting her teeth as she watched Hotch and Mark had pushed some more of the Cafeteria Tables against it. Loud groaning sound came from behind the door as well as banging noises of fists, open wet hands even heads banged against the door. Emily had looked to the side seeing Lexie trying to calm down the little 2 year old girl in her arms.<p>

" Shh.. Shhh shhh... " Lexie tryed to speak calmly her eyes shut tightly as she held the little girl closely and bounced her up and down. " Calm down sofie... "

"This cannot be happening... This is completely impossible. " A blonde stood Lexie here eyes focused on the two men who moved the table's infront of the door's to block.

"Garcia. " Emily spoke softly as she walked over towards her friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Emily.. This is impossible right? Zombies are just made up none of this can actully happen can it? " Garcia had threw herself into Emilys arm's as Emily hugged her tightly. "This has to just be a dream.."

" I can't explain it either... " Emily softly spoke.

Mark had looked back at Lexie seeing her trying to calm down Sofia who was crying. Looking back at Hotch he gave him a nod, only to recieve one back. Mark had headed towards Lexie and Sofia, slowly taking sofia from the younger surgeons hands.

" Hey sweetie its okay daddys right here, baby girl. " Mark softly assured as he kissed sofias forhead and hugged her to him. " Everything's going to be okay." He looked towards Lexie, meaning that line to both of them.

Lexie had steped closer to Mark and put her arm around his waist slightly resting her forhead against his shoulder as he held the child. Rossi, Reid and Alex had walked from the kitchen holding some items and setting it down on one of the tables.

" We found some items when can use as weapons. "

" We shouldn't use our guns unless we really need to use it... we cant cause more to find us... we need to limit the sound as much as possible..." Reid spoke out as he walked to the group gathering around the table with the items the set there.

" Jayje and the other's aren't here yet.. " Garcia quickly said as everyones faces turned into a frown.

" We need to wai..." Emily was about to add.

" I told Callie to head to the Appartment if they couldn't make it here.. " Mark interrupted her.

" JJ and Morgan.. They both will do what they can to protect them. " Hotch added, his son was with them and he needed to believe that.

" We waited.. and i honestly do think they are heading the the appartment since there not here yet. " Rossi added in.

" Lets go.. " Emily spoke out, Jayje and Henry we're her family she needed to believe that as much as Hotch and Mark did. Callie and Arizona being His and his daughters family.

Emily looked down the few items reaching in she saw a metal Hammer, used to Pound meat. Picking it up. Mark looked at Lexie and handing her to Lexie, he reached down grabing one of the chef knifes. Hotch had grabed one of the Metal Hammers and Rossi had grabed a knife. Reid looked down at the knife picking it up he handed it over to alex who took it. Before grabing thick wooden roller.

" Mark, Alex you know this hospital better then all of us. Both of you lead us the quickest way out of here. " Hotch took command, both men nodding as he looked to the 3 women. " Lexie, Garcia you both make sure to follow closely Emily you watch the side, Rossi and Reid to take the other and ill keep an eye behind us. "

" Lets do this.. " Hotch looked back at the door that was Baracaded with bangging behind it. He then turned to the other Exited on the other side of the hospital that was closed and Baracated abit, nothing on the other side.

Lexie took a deep breath holding the little girl closely, Garcia had put shaking hang on her shoulder and gave her a slight smile. Emily looked at them both and ssighed softly. All of them went to head out when they we're moving the table from the other door with nothing behind it like the other.

" Stay close. " Hotch commanded.

* * *

><p>Morgan leaned down taking a deep breath his hands on his knees. He started to gag abit, Throwing up the contents of his stomach soon after as he winced looked to the side of him at the body of someone in scrubs the head was bashed, blood pooling around the body, which looked to have a more Unusal Darker color. He looked down towards his shakey hands which held a pipe that had seemed to be taken apark from something. He shook his head as he stood up straighter looking down the halls.<p>

" Son of a bitch. " Morgan muttered as he could hear somthing movement down the halls.

Morgan gripped the Metal Pipe and looked down the halls as he quickly headed down one of them away from the noise. _Please get out alright.. _Morgan told himself. He had to leave JJ's Group behind so those things couldn't get to them. He needed to use himself as bait. Jumping over some bodys and puddles of blood to not trip on or in.

Morgan grimced in disgust, He had seen alot of cases with people killing people. Being a Profiler for the FBI BAU, it was his job. He had 2 or 3 cases involving Cannibalism. Though not like this, Not the dead coming back to life and killing.. Eating others. Even having to use his own bare hands to kill people, who we're innocent. Though they weren't alive. It sickened him, but he needed to survive to make sure it to the others to make sure they were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I Hope you all Enjoyed this. It was abit short! but it was a starter.**

**Hopefully you all will like it, and want me to continue it! **

**(And of course you'll have to suffer once again through the Horrible Spelling/Grammer/or whatever you suffer through writting my other story haha!)**

_**Thoughts?..**_

_**Zombies + Greys Anatomy = Win + Criminal Minds = Epic Super win! **_

**Again, **_**Rocky Top**_** Not sure if your reading this but again Thank you so much, For your Wonderful story. I couldn't make mines better even if i tryed! You're story in my opinion is the Best Zombie story i have read. Thank you.**

**Im sure i won't, but i'll try not to make it seem alike! :)**


End file.
